Smurfs
Category:Races | image = | aliases = Schtroumpfs | continuity = The Smurfs | category = Terrestrial race | status = Existing race | homeworld = | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = Semi-humanoid | lifespan = | height = 3-Apples high | weight = You could easily skip one across a pond. | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = Blue-skin; blue nub tail | language = Smurf | sub-groups = Smurflings | representatives = | affiliations = | allies = Johan; Peewit | enemies = Gargamel; Azrael; Big Mouth; Hogatha | 1st = }} Smurfs are a race of fictional blue-skinned creatures and the eponymous protagonists of The Smurfs multimedia franchise, which includes comic strips, a cartoon series, an animated movie, two live-action films as well as various licensed merchandise. The Smurfs were created by Belgian cartoonist Pierre Culliford under the pen name Peyo and were introduced in comic strip form in 1958 under the name Schtroumpfs. Description Smurfs are small blue-skinned sentient humanoid creatures that stand approximately 3-apples high, are very long-lived and wear white stockings and white Phrygian caps. All adult Smurfs are more than one-hundred years old and maintain the surname of Smurf, with their personal name being reflective of either their personality, station in life, or a particular skill set. Example: The strong man amongst the Smurfs is named Hefty Smurf, while the intellectual amongst the group is Brainy Smurf. By and large, the Smurf population is mostly male with few exceptions. The most notable female Smurf is Smurfette. There is also Sassy Smurf and Nanny Smurf. The elder statesman of the Smurfs is Papa Smurf, though there is also an older Grandpa Smurf as well. The Smurfs live in Smurf Village, which is located within a forest grove in a mystical region somewhere in what appears to be medieval Europe. They live in houses made of large, stout mushrooms and are largely an agrarian society. The greatest enemy of the Smurfs is the evil wizard Gargamel, who is always trying to find Smurf Village and capture Smurfs with the intent of consuming them. It is unclear as to whether Gargamel has ever actually eaten a Smurf before, but his obsession with them, in addition to his references to Smurfs being "delicious" seem to suggest that at some point in time, he has in fact eaten a Smurf. This has never been elaborated on any of the documented media however. Gargamel is assisted by a cantankerous pet cat named Azrael. Gargamel has discovered Smurf Village on several occasions, but invariably, he always seems to forget where it is located shortly thereafter. He has captured Smurfs on multiple instances, but with the aid of other Smurfs, they have always managed to escape from his clutches. Although the Smurfs are largely isolationist, they have befriended some human companions from time to time. The most notable of which is the youthful adventurer Johan and his short companion Peewit. Johan and Peewit have aided the Smurfs on escaping from Gargamel's clutches on numerous occasions. Smurfs of note * Papa Smurf Notes & Trivia * In the pilot episode of the CBS comedy series How I Met Your Mother, the main character Ted Mosby observes a blue French horn in a restaurant and compares it to a "Smurf penis". In the future retelling of the events from that episode, an off-camera Mosby tells his children, "Son, a piece of advice: When you go on a first date, you really don't want to say Smurf penis. Girls don't ordinarily like that." Coincidentally, one of the stars of the series Neil Patrick Harris is also the main character from The Smurfs live-action film and plays the human character of Patrick Winslow. * On the pilot episode of the CW Network television series Supernatural, the character of Jessica Moore is seen wearing a Smurfs t-shirt. The character Dean Winchester makes a comment about her attire in the episode. * On the "Underneath" episode of Angel, the character of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce referred to Illyria as a Smurf because of her blue skin. External Links * Smurfs at Wikipedia * Smurfs at the Smurfs Wiki